Rache ist Süß
by Gin110881
Summary: Die Geschichte folgt den allseits bekannten Geschehnissen der Harry Potter Bücher bis in den Mai 1996, bis zu dem Punkt, als jemand beschließt, dem Liebesleben von Ginny Weasley einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Natürlich gefällt das Ginny überhaupt nicht. Geschrieben für die Siye April Fool's Challenge 2017.


AN: Das ist die Übersetzung meiner Geschichte Revenge is Sweet. Ich hoffe ich habe die teilweise seltsamen Übersetzungen der Begriffe und Titel alle richtig getroffen. Falls nicht, lasst es mich bitte wissen.

 **Es begann an einem Sonntagabend im Mai 1996.**

„Idiot", murmelte eine sehr aufgebrachte Ginny Weasley, als sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den Raum zu ihren Lieblingsplatz, einem Tisch am Fenster mit dem herrlichen Blick über den Schwarzen See. Auf dem Weg vom Abendessen in der Großen Halle zum Gryffindor-Turm hatte sich ihre Stimmung von Schritt zu Schritt verschlechtert.

Für einen Sonntagabend war der Gemeinschaftsraum nur mäßig besucht. Ginnys Freundin Hermine saß auf dem Sofa in der Nähe des Feuers und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ginny, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt: „Was ist passiert?"

Ginny hatte ihrer Freundin am Abend zuvor gebeichtet, dass sie ihrem Freund Michael Corner nach einem sehr emotionalen Gespräch den Laufpass gegeben hatte.

„Merlin, warum müssen Jungs immer solche Idioten sein. Es ist noch nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden her, seitdem ich ihn davon gejagt habe, und schon treibt er sich in allen Ecke von Hogwarts mit dieser blöden Kuh Cho Chang herum. Er hat eine richtige Show daraus gemacht, als er mich gesehen hat."

„Ginny, beruhige dich wieder", redete Hermine auf sie ein. „Sei froh, dass du ihn losgeworden bist, du verdienst jemanden Besseres."

„Oh, das sind jetzt aber keine Neuigkeiten!" warf Ginnys in der Nähe sitzende Bruder Fred ein.

„Nein, dein Schatz Michael turtelt schon eine Weile mit diesem Chang-Mädchen herum." grinste sein Zwilling George.

„Das geht schon ein paar Wochen." nickte Fred zustimmend.

„Wir dachten, das wäre der Grund warum du mit Corner Schluss gemacht hast."

„Quatsch", erwiderte Ginny, „dem Blödmann hat es einfach nicht gefallen, dass wir im letzten Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen haben, und dass die blöde Kuh Cho Chang nach dem Spiel geheult hat.", fluchte sie. „Idiot!"

„Wie auch immer" sagte George, „beim nächsten Mal solltest Du eine bessere Wahl treffen."

„Jemand, der vertrauenswürdig ist ...", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Jemand, der ehrlich zu Dir ist ..."

„Jemand, der gerne Quidditch spielt ..."

„Wir würden Dich gerne beraten ..."

„Schwesterherz ..." grinsten beide Jungs schelmisch.

„Ach, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe", entgegnete Ginny, „Jungs sind die Mühe nicht wert. Ohne sie geht's sowieso alles viel besser." knurrte sie, „Kümmert euch um Euren eigenen Kram."

„Und das könnt ihr auch euren lieben Bruder ausrichten." fügte sie mit einem bitteren Blick hinzu. „Ronny-Darling muss auch hin und wieder daran erinnert werden, was ihn angeht und was nicht. Er spioniert mir schon seit Wochen nach."

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und warf sich in einen Sessel neben dem Kamins, gleich gegenüber von Hermine.

Nachdenklich ließ Sie ihren Blick über den Raum schweifen. „Hermine, wo ist Ha ..." sie zögerte einen Augenblick: „Wo sind die Jungs?"

„Ron ist auf seinem Zimmer und spiel mit Dean Schach", erklärte Hermine, „und Harry ist wiedermal bei Umbridge, Nachsitzen"

„Nachsitzen? An einem Sonntagabend? ", fragte Ginny.

„Scheinbar hat Malfoy ihn wiedermal ausgetrickst. Er und seine Handlanger haben einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff misshandelt, und als Harry einschreiten wollte, haben sie ihn vor Umbridge gezerrt und behauptet, dass er Ärger gemacht hat."

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Ginny „Er ist immer so launisch, wenn er von dieser Kröte zurückkommt. Wir sollten etwas gegen diese Idioten tun, die sich Inquisitionskommando nennen."

„Ich befürchte, dass das nicht möglich ist." schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf, „Umbridge ist unter dem persönlichen Schutz des Zaubereiministers. Sogar die Professoren können nichts gegen sie tun. "

„Brrr!" Ginny schwang sich aus dem Sessel und knurrte, „Mir reicht's für heute, ich geh ins Bett.", und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Hermine verfolgte ihren Abgang mit nachdenklichen Blick, zog kurz in Betracht ihr zu folgen um sie zu beruhigen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Seufzend lehnte sich bequem in ihren Sessel zurück, sehr glücklich mit dem Idee den Abend mit ein paar Stunden leichter Lektüre über die Geschichte der Hauselfen in Belgien ausklingen zu lassen.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

 **Montagabend**

Am nächsten Abend saß Ginny nach dem Abendessen an ihrem üblichen Tisch am Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie war gerade dabei ihr Charms-Essay fertig zu schreiben, und ließ ihren Blick über den Schwarzen See schweifen.

Ein paar Tagen zuvor hatte sie mit Harry am Ufer gesessen. Sie hatten beide eine Freistunde, die sie gewöhnlich mit Michael verbrachte. Der hatte sich allerdings entschuldigt, weil seine Studiengruppe an einem wichtigen Projekt in der Bibliothek arbeitete. Das war in letzter Zeit öfters passiert.

Im Nachhinein fragte sie sich allerdings, ob er nicht einfach Zeit mit Cho Chang in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte. Sie hatte Michael an diesem Tag allerdings nicht vermisst. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und sie hatte eine noch schönere Zeit mit Harry, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Sie redeten über das bevorstehende Quidditch-Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, an dem Harry wegen des Quidditch-Verbots von Umbridge nicht teilnehmen durfte. Sie redeten über die Ungerechtigkeiten, die das Inquisitionskommando im Namen von Umbridge und dem Ministeriums begehen durfte, und dass Harry auf Dumbledore wütend war, weil dieser seit Monaten nicht mit ihm geredet hatte. Ginny freute sich darauf, dass sie nun vielleicht öfters Zeit haben würde um mit Harry zu reden, jetzt da Michael Geschichte war.

Seit dem letzten Weihnachtsfest, das sie gemeinsam in Sirius Haus am Grimmauld-Platz verbracht hatten, waren sie beide wirklich gute Freunde geworden. Nachdem sie über Tom Riddle geredet hatten, und wie es sich anfühlt von ihm besessen zu sein, war es so einfach, über all die kleinen Dinge im Leben zu reden, und sie redeten über alle möglichen Dinge, ihre Lieblings-Quidditch-Mannschaften, sie scherzten über Hermines Rechthaberei und Ginnys Brüder. Allerdings hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen oft so einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, insbesondere wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte.

 _Hmm, warum müssen Jungs immer so seltsam sein?_

Sie hatten oft Spaß zusammen. Sie tauschten lustige Geschichten aus über Vorfälle in McGonagalls Transfigurationsunterricht, sarkastische Anmerkungen über Snape, Filch und Malfoy. Obwohl, Harry redete nicht gern über Malfoy, er verabscheute den Slytherin offenbar aus tiefstem Herzen. Eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit, wie sie zufrieden feststellte.

Eine Sache aber bekümmerte sie. Obwohl sie oft den Eindruck hatte, dass Harry gerne mit ihr darüber sprechen würde, hatte er es vermieden, über persönliche Angelegenheiten mit ihr zu reden, über wirklich persönliche Angelegenheiten, wie die Durleys. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Harry sich eines Tages ein bisschen mehr eröffnen würde.

 _Hmm, warum sind Jungs immer so schwer zu lesen? Harry im Besonderen._

Okay, es gab da schon einige Jungs, die sehr leicht zu lesen waren. Aber sie hatte kein Interesse an ihnen. Sie musste über den plötzlichen Eindruck lächeln, dass sie Harry in letzter Zeit Harry besser lesen konnte. Außer natürlich, diesen seltsamen Blick, den sie in den letzten Wochen so oft auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte.

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken, als jemand lachend durch das Porträtloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie versuchte gerade, sich wieder auf ihr Essay zu konzentrieren, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Schreibfeder in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte.

Kurzentschlossen eilte sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, um das fehlende Schreibgerät zu holen. Als sie zu ihrem Platz zurückkam, stoppte sie verwirrt. Auf ihrem Tisch lag einem Stück Pergament, das vorher noch nicht dort gelegen hatte. Da war sie sich sehr sicher. Zögernd nahm sie es in die Hand und las:

 _Ginny,_

 _Ich muss mit Dir reden. Kannst Du bitte zum alten Transfigurations-Klassenraum im siebten Stock kommen?_

 _Ich brauche deine Hilfe._

 _Harry_

„Harry?", dachte Ginny. Was konnte so dringend und privat sein, dass Harry sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer treffen wollte. Sie nahm das Pergament, packte es in ihre Tasche und wandte sich dem Porträtloch zu.

„Okay Harry" murmelte sie, „ mal sehen, was Du für Probleme hast."

Auf ihrem Weg zum Porträtloch wurde sie unterbrochen...

„Ginny!"

Als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass Dean Thomas auf sie zu eilte.

„Ginny, hast du einen Moment, ich muss mit dir reden, es ist dringend."

Erstaunt, dass plötzlich so viele Jungs mit ihr reden wollten, aber auch besorgt darüber, was Harry von ihr wollte, antwortete sie: „Oh, Dean, sorry, ich bin in Eile, können wir später reden?"

„Nun ... sicher, Ginny, natürlich. Wir sehen uns später." Dean versuchte zu lächeln, konnte aber einen Hauch von Enttäuschung nicht verbergen.

„Danke Dean. Wir sehen uns später! " lächelte Ginny Dean zu. Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte durch das Porträtloch, auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenzimmer, das Harry in seiner Notiz erwähnt hatte.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Als Ginny das Klassenzimmer betrat, war Harry schon dort und wartete auf sie. Im dämmrigen Licht saß er mit baumelnden Beinen auf dem Lehrertisch und lächelte sie an. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schaltete er das Licht an und fragte sie grinsend: „Hallo, Ginny, was ist los, was willst du mir gestehen?"

„Gestehen? Wie meinst Du das? Du hast mich gebeten, hierher zu kommen." Sie starrten sich verwirrt an. Harry griff langsam in seine Tasche, zog ein Stück Pergament heraus, reichte es Ginny und fragte: „Oh, ... und was bedeutet das?"

Ginny überflog die Notiz.

 _Harry,_

 _Bitte komme zum alten Transfigurations-Klassenraum im siebten Stock. Ich muss dir etwas gestehen._

 _Ginny_

Verwundert dachte Ginny über die skurrile Situation nach. „Harry, das ist schon seltsam. Irgendwie kommt es mir so vor, als ob sich jemand über uns lustig macht."

Stirnrunzeln gab sie Harry das Stück Pergament, das sie wenige Minuten zuvor im Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden hatte, „Schau selbst!"

Harry nahm das Pergament und warf einen Blick darauf.

„Aber warum?" gefragte er. „Warum sollte jemand wollen, dass wir uns in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer treffen? Wo ist der Witz an dieser Sache?"

Als sie das Wort Witz hörte, erkannte Ginny die Situation blitzartig und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Die Zwillinge, oh, dafür werden sie büßen!"

„Was ist mit den Zwillingen?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Gestern Abend", erklärte Ginny, „haben die beiden stolz verkündet, dass sie mich verkuppeln wollen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen, aber offensichtlich sind sie taub auf diesem Ohr", sagte sie mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Wie ..., was ...? Warum verkuppeln? Ich verstehe nicht, ich dachte, du bist mit Michael zusammen? "

„Oh, Harry, ahnungslos wie immer! Ich habe mich von Michael getrennt, ich habe ihm den Laufpass gegeben, es ist aus und vorbei, Merlin sei Dank."

„Oh!" War alles, was Harry sagen konnte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er nach einem Moment.

„Oh, wir hatten schon eine Weile Probleme. Der Blödmann ist der Meinung, dass Quidditch kein Sport für Mädchen ist. Das Sahnehäubchen war, als wir gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen haben, er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen. Lustiger weise er knutscht er schon mit der nächsten Quidditch-Spielerin herum. Idiot! ", grummelte Ginny.

„Oh ... wie ... Wen hat er jetzt?" fragte Harry mit einem gleichgültigen Blick.

„Oh Potter, wirklich! Wo hast du dich die ganze Zeit versteckt, mit wem glaubst du, raspelt unsere hübsche Cho Chang im Moment Süßholz? Ich wette, sie und ihr geliebter Michael haben mittlerweile jeden leeren Besenschrank von Hogwarts ausprobiert."

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Harry. " hielt sie plötzlich inne. Nach einem Moment der Stille fügte sie hinzu: „Harry, tut es dir nicht weh, ich meine, was Cho mit dir macht?"

„Cho, warum?" Er zögerte verwirrt: „Oh, das meinst Du! Nein, es ist vorbei zwischen Cho und mir, schon seit ein paar Wochen. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, dass da nie wirklich etwas war. Keine Ahnung, am Ende war es einfach nur noch unangenehm."

‚Es ist seltsam', dachte Ginny, ‚wir haben seit Weihnachten über fast alle Dinge in der Welt gesprochen, aber Cho und Michael waren nie ein Thema. Wahrscheinlich hat Harry das Thema Michael genauso vermieden, wie ich das Thema Cho.'

„So, und was machen wir jetzt?" unterbrach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Äh ... was meinst du, Ginny?"

„Wir können das Fred und George nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Wenn sie sich in unsere Beziehung einmischen, müssen sie mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Was meinst du mit ... unsere Beziehung?" sah sie Harry verwirrt an.

„Unsere Freundschaft, Harry, wir sind alt genug, um miteinander zu reden, wann immer wir wollen, und nicht, wenn diese Blödmänner es wollen. Und jetzt reden wir über Rache, Harry." grinste Ginny mit funkelnden Augen.

„Oh, okay", sagte Harry, „das wird sicher lustig." Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick fügte er hinzu: „Aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein und sicherstellen, dass wir keinen Verdacht erwecken."

„Das ist richtig, wir sollten den Verdacht auf jemanden anderes lenken. Was denkst du, vielleicht, Hermine?" fragte Ginny. Ihr zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck war Beweis genug, dass wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war.

„Schlechte Idee. Hermine macht nie Witze, oder spielt Streiche, " entgegnete Harry.

„Ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Okay, dann ist es Ron?" grinste Ginny.

„Ron? Klasse, es wird sicher lustig, wenn die Zwillinge dann Rache nehmen."

Ginny lachte über Harrys Bemerkung.

„Okay, kommen wir zum schwierigen Teil. Hast Du schon eine Idee?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Oh, lass mich nur machen, ich habe schon eine wunderbare Idee", sagte Ginny teuflisch grinsend. „Komm, wir gehen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Bevor wir über meine Idee reden, muss ich mein Charms-Essay noch fertig schreiben. "

„Okay, gehen wir." Und damit rutschte Harry vom Lehrertisch und folgte Ginny aus dem Zimmer.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, ging ein nervöser Dean Thomas auf sie zu. „Hey Ginny, hast du jetzt einen Augenblick?" Anscheinend hatte Dean auf Ginnys Rückkehr gewartet.

„Natürlich Dean, worum geht's?"

Harry sah Ginny mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Als sie ihm zunickte, ging er weiter um sich zu Hermine zu setzen.

„Hmm, ... Ginny ... ist es wahr, dass du dich von Michael Corner getrennt hast?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Weißt Du Ginny, es ist so ..., natürlich nur wenn du willst, ich ... äh ...ich würde gerne wissen ob du ... ob du mit mir ausgehen würdest, das heißt, natürlich nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir in zwei Wochen zusammen nach in Hogsmeade gehen, als offizielle Verabredung... möchtest Du?"

„Oh, Dean. Das ist wirklich nett von dir ", sagte Ginny, ganz überrascht von der plötzlichen Frage.

Sie blickte hinüber in die Ecke, wo Harry mit Hermine saß. Er warf ihr wieder diesen seltsamen Blick zu, den sie in den letzten Wochen so oft an ihm bemerkt hatte. Er sah plötzlich so beunruhigt aus. „Was ist nur mit ihm los?", dachte sie.

„Ginny?" wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, Dean? Halt, nein, warte ... weißt du, es ist nur zwei Tage her, seitdem ich mich von Michael getrennt habe. Würdest du mir ein oder zwei Tage Zeit geben, um mit meinen Gedanken ins Reine zu kommen? Ich hätte gerne ein wenig Zeit für mich, bevor ich etwas Neues anfange, weißt du, um die Dinge richtig durchzudenken. Wäre das okay für dich? Ich meine, ich mag dich wirklich und werde es ehrlich überlegen ... aber ich bin ... ich denke, es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich jetzt ja sage und dann vielleicht ... " Sie blickte wieder hinüber zu Harry, der gerade nicht sehr glücklich aussah.

„Oh, natürlich Ginny, klar kann ich die zwei oder drei Tage auf deine positive Antwort warten." grinste Dean frech.

„Oh, du scheinst dir aber sehr zu sein", lachte Ginny.

„Natürlich", grinste Dean. „Und ich freue mich schon darauf, mit dir auszugehen, bis später." Dean drehte sich um und ging zurück an den Tisch, wo Seamus Finnigan schon auf ihn wartete und ihn abklatschte.

‚Blödmänner!' dachte Ginny kopfschüttelnd, ‚wahrscheinlich haben sie gewettet, ob Dean sich traut, mich zu fragen. Vielleicht sollte ich Jungs einfach für eine Weile meiden.'

*** Ginny & Harry ***

 **Dienstagabend**

Nach dem Abendessen saß Ginny mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden an einem großen runden Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie diskutierten über ihr Charms-Projekt, die Theorie hinter der Herstellung von verzauberten Kommunikationsspiegeln, als Colin Creevey die Diskussion auf die Vorteile des Muggel-Fernsehens brachte. Ginny hatte gerade die enthusiastische Beschreibung einer Fernsehshow unterbrochen, von der sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gehört hatte.

„Wirklich Colin," argumentierte sie „ich finde es seltsam, Leute zu beobachten und zu belauschen, die mich noch nicht einmal sehen können und mich auch nicht kennen. Ich rede lieber mit echten Leuten.", als Harry die Treppe aus seinem Schlafsaal herunter kam.

Ginny blickte auf, als Harry ihr zunickte, ließ er etwas unauffällig in ihre Tasche fallen.

Sie hatten die Mittagspause genutzt, um ihren Streich zu planen. Bevor sie den Streich ausführen konnten, musste der Verdacht auf jemanden anderes gelenkt werden, ihren Bruder Ron. Sie musste grinsen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie ein unschuldiger Ron reagieren würde, wenn ihre beiden Brüder ihn beschuldigten. Sie musste über die Verbindung der beiden Worte, unschuldig und Ron, kichern.

Nein, sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen. Von Zeit zu Zeit brauchte Ron einen Dämpfer. Das hatte den großen Vorteil, dass er sich für eine Weile nicht in Ginnys Angelegenheiten einmischen würde, was er in letzter Zeit viel zu oft getan hatte, sehr zu Ginnys Ärger.

„Ich bin dann mal weg", sagte Ginny, als sie aufstand und ihre Tasche packte. „Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr wieder über die Spiegel redet." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später zurückkehrte, ohne ihre Tasche, lächelte sie Harry kurz zu und nickte.

„Hey Ron, hast Du Lust auf eine Party Schach?", rief Harry seinem Freund zu.

Ron sah verwundert auf. Es war eine Weile her, seit Harry ihn freiwillig zu einem Schachspiel herausgefordert hatte. Dann grinste er „Na klar, Harry. Du bist so enthusiastisch, hast scheinbar lange nicht mehr verloren."

„Oh, warten wir es ab, Ron, warten wir es ab." Grinste Harry.

Ron konnte es nicht erwarten Harry in einem weiteren Spiel zu schlagen. Er eilte die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, um sein Schachspiel zu holen. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er zurück und begann, die Schachfiguren aufzubauen.

„Verdammt", murmelte er, „Wo ist der blöde König?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem Beutel, in dem die Schachfiguren gewöhnlich aufbewahrt wurden. Er sah hinein, drehte den Beutel um und schüttelte ihn. Nichts.

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und bückte sich, um unter den Tisch zu sehen. Die fehlende Schachfigur war nirgendwo zu finden.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick rief Ron aus „Accio Schachfigur!".

Harry erbleichte leicht, aber entspannte sich, als nichts passierte. „Accio Weißer König", versuchte Ron es erneut. Wieder passierte nichts.

Mit finsterem Blick murmelte Ron „Verdammt, wo ist der blöde weiße König?"

„Was ist los, Ron, gibst Du auf?" zog Harry seinen Freund auf.

„Wovon träumst Du nachts, Potter?", knurrte Ron und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, an dem die Zwillinge mit ihren Freunden Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet saßen.

„Hey Fred, irgendwie ist eine meiner Schachfiguren verschwunden. Würdest du mir dein Schachspiel leihen? "

„Natürlich, Bruderherz. Aber du musst es dir selbst holen. Es ist in der Kiste auf meinem Koffer, oben in unserem Schlafsaal." Antwortete Fred ohne aufzusehen.

Ron drehte sich um und ging zur Treppe, als George ihm hinterher rief: „Aber fass nichts an! Lass deine Finger von den Dingen die dich nichts angehen."

Als Ron die Treppen hinauf eilte, um das Schachspiel zu holen, atmete Harry tief durch, setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Ginny und flüsterte: „Merlin, ich dachte schon, es war alles umsonst als er versuchte hat, die Schachfigur herbeizurufen. Wo hast du sie versteckt? "

Ginny kicherte: „Das würdest Du gerne wissen."

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Harry errötend mit großen Augen murmelte. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr?"

Als Ginny Antwort war ein noch lautes Kichern war, raufte er sich kopfschüttelnd die Haare: „Nun, was für ein Glück, dass ich mit einem professionellen Scherzbold zusammenarbeite."

„Merke Dir das gut, Harry", grinste Ginny ihm zu. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fügte sie aber hinzu: „Mach dich aber nicht selbst zu schlecht, Harry. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet und das richtige Fläschchen mitgehen lassen."

„Ha", erinnerte sich Harry, „das war gar nicht so einfach. In Freds Koffer waren dutzende Fläschchen mit lustigen Gekritzel darauf." Er streckte sich und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Nach Rons Rückkehr half Harry ihm die Schachfiguren aufzubauen. Er hoffte, dass Ron ihn nach zwei oder drei Niederlagen entschuldigen würde. Alles in allem lief das Ablenkmanöver bisher wie gewünscht.

Ginny warf einen suchenden Blick über den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch, an dem die Zwillinge gerade saßen. In Abwesenheit ihrer Freunde redeten die beiden leise, aber mit lebhaften Gesten, aufeinander ein. Die Diskussion stoppte abrupt, als Ginny den Tisch erreichte.

„Hey Fred, George." Begrüßte Ginny ihre Brüder mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Hallo Schwesterherz. Was ist der Grund für die seltene Ehre deines Besuches an unserem bescheidenen Tisch?" Sie verbeugten sich und grinsten.

Ginny lachte: „Warum, brauche ich einen Grund, mit meinen Lieblingsbrüdern zu reden?"

„Offensichtlich schon", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Normalerweise hast du jedenfalls einen." Warf ihr George herausforderndes Lächeln zu.

„Okay", gestand Ginny ihre Niederlage ein. „Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr beiden mir bei einem Zaubertrank-Projekt helfen könnt." Fuhr sie mit ihrem unschuldigsten Lächeln fort.

Mit einer großzügigen Geste zeigte George auf einen freien Stuhl „Oh, Schwesterlein, wenn es weiter nichts ist. Worum geht es?"

Der Abend verging mit drei aufeinanderfolgenden Niederlagen für Harry. Die dritte Niederlage konnte er etwas hinauszögern, da Ginny ihm geholfen hatte, nachdem die Zwillinge den Gemeinschaftsraum wegen "dringender Geschäfte" verlassen hatten, wie Fred angedeutet hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, als Harry kapitulierte.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln sammelte Ron das Schach-Set zusammen, um es wieder zurück in den Schlafsaal der Zwillinge zu bringen. Als er mit Ginny allein war, stand Harry auf und streckte sich: „Okay. Lass uns einfach hoffen, dass es funktioniert. "

Ginny lächelte: „Oh Harry, vertrau mir, es wird alles gut."

Harry hatte Mühe sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, als er sich entschuldigte: „Ich muss noch mal los, um eine Schuleule zu finden. Ich habe noch einen Brief an Snuffles zu verschicken."

„Oh, das ist eine gute Idee. Sag Hallo von mir", erwiderte Ginny. „Aber lass dich nicht erwischen, es ist fast Sperrstunde."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde mich beeilen." Lächelte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zum Porträtloch.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

 **Mittwochabend**

Ginny und Harry saßen an Ginnys Lieblingstisch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, die Planungen für ihren Streich waren lange beendet. Es war kurz vor der Sperrstunde, der Raum war fast leer.

In der vergangenen halben Stunde hatten sie in ein paar Quidditch-Magazinen herumgeblättert und gelegentlich die Vor- und Nachteile der verschiedenen Besenmodelle diskutiert. Harry hatte sie mit der Bemerkung überrascht, dass er eines Tages gerne Renn- und Quidditch-Besen entwickeln würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel ihr diese Idee wesentlich besser als sein früherer Wunsch, Auror zu werden.

„Ginny", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Ja?"

„Du weißt, ich denke, wir sollten einen Weg finden, um Ron die Schachfigur unauffällig zurück zugeben. Es wäre nicht fair, sie einfach zu behalten. "

„Ja ich weiß." lächelte Ginny „Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert."

Harry hob die Augenbraue „Wie?"

„Das wirst du bald sehen", kicherte Ginny.

Auf Harrys fragenden Blick, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Glaub mir, es wird lustig."

Um das Thema zu wechseln, flüsterte sie „Okay, noch mal zurück zu morgen früh. Lass uns zusammenfassen. Du musst mir deinen Tarnumhang leihen, damit ich unauffällig etwas früher in die Große Halle gehen kann, um Freds und George's Sitzplätze vorzubereiten. Sieh zu, dass sie nicht zu früh auftauchen und mich erwischen. "

„Ja, Ginny."

„Wir treffen uns dann vor dem Eingang zur Großen Halle, um sicher zu sein, dass Fred und George vor uns dort sind."

„Ja, Ginny."

„Harry, und vergiss nicht, dass Ron schon am Frühstückstisch sitzen muss, wenn die Zwillinge auftauchen." Sie warf ihm einen spielerischen Blick zu. „Denk Dir einfach etwas aus. Du bist schon ein großer Junge. "

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Ginny."

„Harry, lach nicht." Blickte Ginny finster. „Das ist wichtig. Wenn die Zwillinge herausfinden, dass wir sie verarscht haben, sind wir in Schwierigkeiten. "

„Ja, Ginny." Schnaubte Harry. „Weißt du, wie oft hast du mir das schon alles erzählt hast?"

Ginny sah ihn mit weiten Augen an. „Harry, du bist ein Junge. Ich erzähle es dir lieber einmal zu viel. "

„Oh, Du bist so was von böse!" Harry piekte ihr seinen Zeigefinger in die Rippen und brachte sie zum Quieken.

„Ich weiß." Grinste Sie herausfordernd zurück.

„Okay, wir treffen uns morgen früh eine halbe Stunde vor dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum, sagen wir halb sieben?" Als Ginny nickte, fügte Harry hinzu: „Ich bring den Tarnumhang für dich mit."

Er streckte sich und gähnte: „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

Ginny, vor Vorfreude grienend, warf ihm einen zufriedenen Blick nach und machte sich auch auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Morgen würde sie viel Spaß haben.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

 **Donnerstagmorgen**

Am nächsten Morgen wartete Harry ungeduldig am Eingang zur Großen Halle auf Ginny. Sie hatten sich zuvor kurz im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen, um ihr den Tarnumhang zu geben.

Als Ron die Treppe hinunter rannte, immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig, trat er einen Schritt zurück um sich zu verstecken. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass Ron ihn gesehen hatte, rief er ihm zu „Ron, geh schon mal vor. Ich muss noch mal zur Toilette."

Harry erschrak leicht, als Ginny plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte. „Merlins Tochter, hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Oh Harry, es reicht, wenn du mich einfach Ginny nennst." neckte sie ihn schelmisch.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und fragte: „Ist alles gut gegangen?" Er nickte in Richtung ihrer Tasche und fügte hinzu: „Und pack bitte den Umhang in deine Tasche, Ginny."

„Ja, alles ist gut." Antwortete Ginny auf seine Frage: „Nur Fred und George fehlen noch. Wie ich sehe, hast du Ron rechtzeitig aus dem Bett bekommen. "

„Eigentlich war es ganz einfach." Harry kicherte. „Als ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekommen bin, habe ich genug Lärm gemacht, dass Ron wach geworden ist. Als er anfing herum zu maulen, hab ich einfach gesagt, hey Ron, es ist Donnerstag, es gibt Schokoladen-Muffins zum Frühstück. Am Ende hat er noch nicht einmal geduscht. "

Während Harry lachte, verzog Ginny das Gesicht „Igitt!"

„Ich glaube, die Zwillinge sind im Anmarsch. Geh ein Stück aus dem Weg bis sie in der Großen Halle sind. "

Harry folgte Fred und George sobald sie die Halle betreten hatten, Ginny nur ein paar Meter hinter ihm.

„Hey Harry, höfliche Leute sagen guten Morgen, wenn sie einen Freund treffen." Machte Ginny eine Show.

Harry drehte sich um, „Oh, tut mir leid Ginny. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen Guten Morgen!"

Sie setzten sich auf die beiden freien Plätze gegenüber von Ron. Da Ron die Schüssel mit Schokoladen-Muffins schon geleert hatte, füllten sie ihre Teller mit geräuchertem Lachs und schmierten Butter auf eine Scheibe Toast. Sie waren gerade fertig mit ihren Vorbereitungen, als Hermine ihren üblichen Sitzplatz neben Ron erreichte.

„Morgen" murmelte Hermine, zog eine Schachfigur, einen weißen König, aus ihrer Tasche und stellte ihn auf den Tisch, direkt vor Ron.

„Weißt Du was das ist?", warf sie Ron einen fragenden Blick zu.

„S'meins, Mm'ine" würgte Ron heraus, gerade im Begriff den letzten Muffin zu verschlucken.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Hermine mit einen angewiderten Blick.

„Oh, vielen Dank, Hermine. Wo hast du ihn gefunden? " antwortete Ron in einem zweiten Versuch, nachdem er den Rest der Muffins verschluckt hatte, jedes einzelne Wort betonend.

„Oh, wo denkst du, hast du ihn verloren?"

„Keine Ahnung, wirklich!"

„Ich habe ihn in meinem Koffer gefunden, zwischen meinen Schlüpfern", starrte sie Ron an und fuhr fort: „Ich frage mich immer noch, ob der Weiße König der Perversling ist oder sein Besitzer. Was meinst du, Ronald? "

Ron, mit hochrotem Gesicht und offensichtlich sprachlos, wagte nicht zu antworteten.

„Ich bestehe auf einer Erklärung."

Ron, obwohl es kaum möglich war, lief tief rot an und stotterte mit einem Seitenblick auf die vor Lachen heulenden Zwillinge „Ich ... ich habe keine Ahnung ... Hermine. wirklich!"

„Ronald, das ist nicht vorbei!", rügte Hermine ihn und setzte sich hin.

„Ich möchte wissen, wie du es geschafft hast, in die Schlafsäle der Mädchen zu kommen. Laut der Geschichte Hogwarts' können Jungs die Schlafsäle der Mädchen nicht betreten ohne einen Alarm auszulösen." Hermine schickte Ron einen letzten Blick zu und begann ihren Teller zu füllen.

Das Frühstück am Gryffindor-Tisch wurde bei herrlicher Stimmung fortgesetzt, mit Ausnahme von Ron, natürlich, dem die endlosen Hänseleien sichtlich zu schaffen machten.

Harry warf Ginny einen bewundernden Blick zu und flüsterte: „Du bist so was von böse!", konnte sich aber ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

Ginny murmelte als Antwort „Das ist das beste Erpressungsmaterial aller Zeiten. Wenn Ron das nächste Mal versucht, mir vorzuschreiben, wer mein Freund sein darf und wer nicht, kann ich ganz einfach auf Schachfiguren verweisen, die auf seltsame Weise im Gryffindor-Turm herumwandern. "

Harry schüttelte dazu nur den Kopf und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem geräucherten Lachs.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, genau in dem Augenblick, als Fred und George vom Frühstückstisch aufstanden, brach ein weiteres Gelächter am Gryffindor-Tisch aus, die Tische in der Nähe schlossen sich nur wenige Augenblicke später an. Ron konnte seine Eier mit Speck, die er als Dessert hatte, nicht im Mund halten, als er laut anfing zu Lachen.

Ginny bemerkte, wie McGonagall einen fragenden Blick über ihre Gryffindors warf und nach der Ursache des Aufruhrs suchte. Mit offenem Mund starrte die Hauslehrerin auf die nackten Rückseiten von Fred und George Weasley. Offensichtlich hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, die Rückseiten ihrer Roben verschwinden zu lassen.

Gerade in dem Augenblick, als sie versuchte, die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, drehten sich die Weasley-Zwillinge um. George bemerkte Freds entblößtes Hinterteil und rief aus. „Oh, mein Bruderherz. Ich ... Mir scheint, hier bettelt jemand um Strafe!"

Mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Ron gerichtet, schrie Fred: „Oh, mein Bruderherz, ich glaube der Übeltäter sitzt genau vor uns." Nach seinem Zauberstab greifend fügte mit einem anklagenden Blick hinzu: „Unter dem Vorwand, dass er eine Schachfigur verloren hat, hat er unseren Vorrat an Zauberschätzen durchstöbert und unsere Verschwindende-Tinktur gestohlen."

Als er erkannte, dass seine Brüder auf ihn zustürmten, sprang Ron mit weiten Augen auf. „Was? Ich habe nichts getan! "

Ginny kicherte, als sie zu Harry hinüberblickte und bemerkte, wie dieser mit Verwunderung beobachtete, wie eine sehr konzentrierte Hermine ein Stück Pergament in Richtung Ginnys Tasche schweben ließ. Es war genau der Moment, als Ginny erkannte, dass sie den falschen Personen einen Streich gespielt hatten. Sie griff mit einer Hand nach ihrer Tasche, mit der anderen Hand nach Harrys Arm, zischte ihm zu: „Harry, komm mit mir! Sofort!", und schleifte ihn aus der Großen Halle.

Auf der Suche nach einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer eilte Ginny durch die Korridore, Harry nur wenige Meter hinter ihr. Sobald sie ein leeres Zimmer gefunden hatten, sahen sich die beiden an und fingen laut an zu lachen.

Ginny griff in ihre Tasche, zog das Stück Pergament heraus und hielt es so, dass Harry es auch lesen konnte.

 _Ginny,_

 _Ich muss dich unbedingt sehen. Bitte komm heute Abend um 9 Uhr auf den Astronomie-Turm._

 _Harry_

„Merlin, Hermine! Es war Hermine! Die immer so penible und anständige Hermine." Ginny bekam einen Lachanfall.

Die beiden lachten für mehrere Minuten, bis Ginny mit Tränen in den Augen Harry ansah, und plötzlich stoppte. Harry hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Blick. Den gleichen Blick, den sie in den letzten Wochen so oft bei ihm bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich lauter und schneller...

„Harry? Was ist los…? "

Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu „Gin ..."

„Ja…? "

„Gin ..." Harry erstarrte.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie sehr ich dein Lachen liebe ...?"

Ginny blickte Harry in die Augen, als dieser einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zukam.

„Harry?"

Mit zwei kurzen Schritten erreichte Ginny Harry. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie fühlte, dass Harry ihre Zustimmung suchte, dann fühlte sie seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

Als sie sich leicht vorbeugte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, hörte die Welt um sie herum langsam auf zu existieren.

*** Ende ***

Tut mir leid, Ron der arme Kerl hat mehr abbekommen als ich je geplant habe. Am Ende konnte ich aber nicht anders. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut.

Bitte lasst mich wissen, ob es zumindest eine kleine Überraschung war, dass Hermine der Übeltäter war, oder ob es offensichtlich war.


End file.
